


And I'll hold you tight//Baby all through the night…

by flickawhip



Series: Heartbeats -  Tricia Summerbee/Rachel Dawson [2]
Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rachel and Tricia try to move on
Relationships: Rachel Dawson/Tricia Summerbee
Series: Heartbeats -  Tricia Summerbee/Rachel Dawson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056938





	And I'll hold you tight//Baby all through the night…

The first time Rachel sleeps through the night she is tucked safely in Tricia’s arms, despite Tricia being the smaller woman she has never once pulled away from tucking herself around Rachel, especially on the nights she reaches for her. Tricia’s hand rests on Rachel’s stomach, her arm tight around her even with Rachel holding onto her arm, her lips brushing the back of Rachel’s neck as they rest. Tricia’s grip tightens only slightly when Rachel shifts, a soft murmur of tender words helps her continue to rest, Tricia smiling at the sigh. 

They wake later than usual, both have been making use of time off and both Rachel and Tricia are more than content to make use of the offer of cover from both the local police station and local hospital. Tricia and Rachel will have time for Rachel to heal and re-learn a lot of her self-belief and for Tricia to take care of the woman she has fallen so completely in love with. 

Rachel is the one to move them past what had happened to her, relaxing under Tricia’s light touch when Tricia moves to, very gently, begin massaging her back, easing her back to relaxation, smiling slightly when Rachel does relax, her touch light even as she moves to gently stroke a hand through Rachel’s curled hair, noting the satisfied sigh this gets her and beginning, almost on impulse, to plait her hair, gently stroking her hand through any tangles before continuing, letting Rachel relax further. She gives in, slowly, when Rachel wants to return the favour, accepting Rachel’s touch when they switch places, shivering a little at the careful way that Rachel peeled her shirt free, aware she was risking Rachel seeing how much she’s been hiding. She has not yet shared her own pain, although she finds that she is able to relax with Rachel’s touch on her back, the gentleness of Rachel’s touch easing any worries she has about being too open with the other woman. Rachel’s light kiss on her shoulder eases any remaining fear and she can’t help relaxing when Rachel begins to plait her hair, enjoying the nimble way that Rachel plaits her hair, neat plaits formed by the delicate way that Rachel’s fingers plait her hair, stroking any stray strands into place. 

The two don’t do much more that night, but they do discuss the possibility of sharing a bed again, the two starting to realise they want to at least be able to see and touch each other, even if they aren’t yet ready to go much further. Rachel accepts the idea almost instantly, admitting, somewhat shyly, that she loves being held by Tricia. The two head to bed that night finally sure that they can do something more. 

Rachel wakes once that night, turns herself over and nestles deeper into Tricia, not once caring about how much skin contact they made, her grip light as she pulls Tricia against her, falling slowly back into sleep, taking some comfort in the woman’s closeness. She wakes the next day to Tricia’s head tucked against her shoulder, soft lips brushing her collarbone, nimble and slim fingers gripping at her sleepshirt, keeping her from pulling away. She doesn’t wake Tricia, at first, her smile soft when Tricia wakes, mumbling a sleepy apology even as she nestles further into Rachel, her legs curled through Rachel’s, a soft yawn escaping her. Despite the feeling that it shouldn’t be so easy to be comfortable, she is. Tricia has never once made her feel unsafe and, if she’s honest, the closeness of Tricia, the sweetness of her touch and almost innocent nuzzling, is somewhat arousing in the sweetest way. 

The two will discuss it later, Rachel admitting how she feels somewhat delicately. She has never really been good at words and telling people how she feels, she is used to people either guessing or just not caring, but she know she can trust Tricia and she has to make it clear what she’s feeling, even if she’s not entirely sure she can cope with it. Tricia, when she does come clean and admit the attraction, and need, that she’s feeling, is sweet with her, patient and gentle even as she moves to kiss Rachel again, promising they can take things slowly. 

They don’t really talk again that day, the majority of it has been spent letting Rachel rest, curled in Tricia’s arms but they at least know now that they can come home to each other. Tricia knows she will have to go back to work soon and Rachel is already preparing to go back to work, even if she’s not so sure she can handle it. She has to try. 

The first day ends early for Rachel, she ends up leaving work shaken and just a little more angry than she used to be. She had at least been able to go home to Tricia, even if she found herself heading automatically to the bedroom. She had been slightly surprised to find Tricia there, curled into herself and clearly trying to hide what she was feeling, even from herself. 

“Tricia?”

She had moved onto the bed, sighing when Tricia shifted into her lap, barely concealing tears. She had tightened her grip automatically, cradling Tricia against her to stroke her back, rocking her gently as she let Tricia talk and cry. She had spoken softly once Tricia had finished, her voice tender. 

“Darling, it’s not your fault…”

“He… really scared me Rachel…”

“I know.”

Rachel speaks softly, stroking her hand tenderly through Tricia’s hair, letting her lips brush against Tricia’s own, kissing her softly but deeply, her voice soft when she pulls back. 

“I know he did… but I’m here now, and next time some man thinks he can touch my Doctor… he’ll find out just how tough I can be…”

She had left work when the man came in, sent home after she had nearly throttled the man for his casual interest in ‘how badly hurt’ Tricia was, her anger softening only now on seeing that Tricia was alright and not hurt, if a little shaken. 

“Yours…”

Tricia almost whispers the word, then smiles, the smile bringing a light to her eyes that turns them from ice blue to a near silver. The next kiss is gentle, but slightly possessive, Rachel claiming Tricia as sweetly as Tricia has always claimed her, even after nightmares. The two will survive and Rachel’s smile turns softer still at Tricia’s next words. 

“I could get used to that…”

“Mmm, good, because I love you… Tricia Summerbee.”

“I love you too Rachel Dawson.”

The two sit like that for a while, Tricia on Rachel’s lap, before Rachel dares to run a hand into Tricia’s shirt, smirking a little at Tricia’s slight shiver as she trails a gentle hand over Tricia’s collarbone, noting the light marking of a hand there, her touch gentle even as she dips to kiss the bruising skin, easing the shirt away. 

“Rachel…”

Tricia’s voice is a near sigh, her smile soft and shy as she lets Rachel ease the shirt open, quick and gentle fingers pulling her shirt free of her skirt to push it loose, the gentleness of Rachel’s grip at her hips even as Rachel takes her chance to press further kisses to Tricia’s skin, taking her time to enjoy the sounds of Tricia’s soft hitches in breath. She will move soon enough to undress Tricia, moving almost on instinct to kiss Tricia, finally allowing Tricia to undress her, shivering just a little when Tricia kisses her neck, the two taking their time with one another. They will make love slowly, touches, kisses and caresses slowly getting more possessive but still tender even then, Rachel delighting in the noises she can drag from Tricia, Tricia just content to lay a full claim to the woman she has loved ever since she met her, finally reclaiming Rachel from the man who had laid hurt on her, turning her from a victim to a woman who can enjoy love, enjoy the sweetness that comes with having someone really, truly, want her and love her. Neither will pay attention to who comes first, the two are more than happy to enjoy the time together, indulging in pleasure. 

This might have been the first time, but it won’t be the last. They spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other, breaking apart for exactly as long as it takes to eat the dinner they prepare together, Rachel finally remembering how to smile, Tricia wiping away all the hurt they’ve both felt with simple, sweet, kisses and touches. They sleep that night, wrapped up again in each other and able, at last, to rest.


End file.
